Nothing Comes Easy
by TwilightForever3220
Summary: Bella is a hot shot movie star coming to Forks with her besties, Alice, and Rosalie. Can they find love along the way? This story may change between ratings of T or M. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Bella is a hot shot movie star coming to Forks with her besties, Alice, and Rosalie. Can they find love along the way?

Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. (If I ever forget to write the disclaimer, just remember: EVERYTHING TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!)

Chapter One:

BPOV:

"Gah! Alice! Can you just be quiet? Someone's trying to sleep here." I screamed, "go and used your pixie powers somewhere else." _Why is she even up so early?_

"Rosalie Hale." I demanded, "Did you feed Ali coffee again? I though you learnt the lesson from last time." I giggled. Last time Rose gave Alice coffee, Alice had so much energy that she decided to learn how to cook. We ended up have to buy a new oven and repair the chandelier in our kitchen.

"Nope! I didn't. Bella, did you honestly think that I didn't learn my lesson from last time?" Rosalie yelled from the kitchen. She's our second best cook, I'm the first of course.

"Bella, you know that you promised me on the first day of school, I get to dress you up. Cardigans, skinny jeans, Gucci shoes….." Alice sighed.

"I never told you to wake me up at—", I took a glance at the clock sitting on my nightstand "- 5:30 in the morning?!"

"Come on Bella. Please, please, please? You know that beauty equals pain. Plus, I'm going to drag Rose in here to help me." She smiled in triumph.

"Fine, you know your limits." I grumbled out.

A/N: How is it? Please review since I'm a new author. I appreciate all tips. I'll see by the reviews and then decide whether or not to update. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter Two:

BPOV:

Alice squealed in happiness and skipped around the room like a leprechaun.

"Rosalie Hale! Get your delicious booty in here! Bella's gonna get a makeover."

Rose immediately zoomed into the room. Her hair was wild, and that surprised me.

"What the HELL did you say, Alice? Do NOT give me any fake hope. No offence Bella." Rose smiled wryly and added, "You don't really…like fashion".

"True that" Alice mumbled under her breath.

Goodness! This is what I have to wake up to everyday. "Ok people, let's all sit in a semicircle and get this clear. I am feeling generous today. You get to do my makeup everyday anyways, Alice." Alice chuckled.

"However," I added on quickly, "I AM going to chose what I wear. I am not a hooker _Rosalie _and I don't need '_sex hair_' as you call it. The paparazzi will go wild trying to figure out who caused this. Imagine their faces when I tell them my best friends did this." I smirked. Rose and Ali did the same.

I can't prolong the inevitable anymore, "Common, let's get this party started." I sighed out.

Rosalie and Alice giggled evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter Three:

BPOV:

Rose and Alice leaped gracefully around the room and took dashes of eye shadow, smudged my eye lids and made them look smoky. I dabbed on a bit of strawberry lip gloss to create a shine and my transformation was complete.

At least just on my face.

Alice took a black stiff jacket for me and a pair of dark washed jeans. Rose rifled through my walk in closet and threw out a four inched Jimmy Choo at me. If she wanted me to die so early, all she needs to do is ask. Of course, I wouldn't listen if she did ask.

After Alice and Rosalie are done with their outfits which took like two minutes altogether, we were ready. We looped our arms and walked out quickly. Since my security guards aren't here yet to protect us, we'd have to manage.

Surprisingly, there wasn't one single pap in sight! Those sneaky bastards are probably hiding in the bushes again. Whatever, they'll rot in hell and I'll just laugh in their face.

In case you didn't know, I live in Forks, Washington and am a billionaire….Actually; my _mother_ really was at first. She married a small league baseball player after she divorced my dad, Charlie. Phil, her new husband-whom was just twenty seven years old when I saw him for the last time -suddenly got famous when the Mets found him and set him as their pitcher. And since my mom loves me _soooo_ much after she divorced my dad, she shared fifty percent of all her money with me, whether I wanted it or not. But who would turn down free money? Get it? _Free_ _money._ Never mind. So with the money she sent me, I bought a red Ferrari, a black Mercedes, dark blue Maserati, and my good 'ol yellow Porche when there are too many paps. Alice adores the Porche. I'm thinking of buying one for her on her birthday.

Even though my mom Renee gives me plenty of money, I still earn money myself. I am an actress, but not just any! I had met everyone important in Hollywood such as Victoria, a.k.a Vicki, and James Hunter. They are wanted for every action/beautiful girl, the James Bond type of movie. James and Vicki are in major blockbuster films and became good friends of mine. Since I saved them from the paparazzi once, they felt indebted to me for some strange reason. Probably their religion.

A/N: I don't know if I should put this on hiatus. I will still write another story if I do, though. This chapter wasn't good as the others. I was so tired after coming from the annual high school reunion. I don't think that anyone really cares, they probably just want to see who's still alive. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thank You!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry this isn't an update but I feel that there's no more inspiration for Nothing Comes Easy. However, I am starting another story. I will update ASAP.

Sorry this isn't an update.


End file.
